The CowCow Elite Army Wiki
Welcome to the CowCow Elite Army Wiki There are articles on this wiki. It's a Fandom user. Don't forget to stop by this wiki's brother, the Greenlegocats123 Wiki! Describe your topic Over time, discuss your own topic here to let others aware of what you're talking about. Wiki rules This wiki, like many others, has its own set of rules. The fifteen most notable are listed below for you: # No profanity (see below). # This wiki allows fan-fiction, but only "some" is allowed. Anyone of us will be willing to consider making a fanon wiki for this website if this type of page fills this wiki up more than real information. In addition, with the exception of some, most fan-fiction must be posted on a user's blog (including ideas for what a future fanfic could or should have). # Remember to delete mostly unneeded articles and categories. # In the future, please keep all pages nicely made, don't just add two sentences, add a picture, and call it a page. # Posting disturbing images/videos,, or any other insulting media or images on this wiki is not permitted. If you want to link to one of these of a Teletubby-esque show (like Boohbah) on another website or wiki to a user, this is fine, but posting it onto here is not. # Nitpicking or bashing something that you do not like is mostly allowed. The only thing that you can not bash or rant on is CowCow and his channel, videos, trolls, and fanbase (with the exception of comment predictions and anything similar; see below). # Archived information on, and from, the Roblox, Roblox Forums, and Roblox Blog websites are allowed on here. However, the intention for these is to regain them for current browsers, and they must not be vandalised. # Remember that all articles with Wikipedia information must have a valuable source so the reader will know where it comes from. # No cyber-bullying will be tolerated. This goes to''anyone'' who is a CowCow detractor (see below). # Please respect opinions, whether they be negative or not (see below). Deleting comments that slightly pan something does not count as respecting someone's opinion. # No vandalism (see below). # No spam # Religion and political arguments are forbidden. It is okay to state your religion or which political party you are on, but bashing or attacking it is prohibited. # No racism. # Do not impersonate another administrator. Make sure to treat all CowCow fans with respect Because this is the biggest CowCow website around, we must all remember that we must treat each other (and fans of that YouTuber) equally and positively. We will welcome people who have just discovered the channel, have memories about it, or are not fans onto this wiki unless they either act up or deface an article. Bashing or nitpicking CowCow here, under all circumstances, cannot be done. Doing so is not only insulting to his fans, but can also result in flame wars, cyber-bully attacks, and someone disrespecting each other's opinion. If this happens too much, the culprit will be punished for their behaviour. Absolutely no vandalism This is a wiki centred around a Roblox trolling YouTuber, and it must be noted that vandalism is prohibited under any circumstances here. A person vandalising an article can result in numerous negative effects, such as a In addition, profanity is not allowed to be added on any article, and if done on someone's blog post, must be either typed in asterisks or censored. Breaking this rule can result in the culprit getting blocked from this wiki. We will try to prevent cyber-bullying at all costs. Fan fiction is (mostly) allowed Because no "Fanon" wiki exists for CowCow yet, this wiki allows people to write their own CowCow fan fiction. Examples of such include episode ideas, new trolls related to the existing videos, and merchandise ideas. However, it must be noted that fan-made material must not take up most of this wiki, and inappropriate material will not be tolerated. If a person using the wiki puts in too much fan fiction or puts in extremely inappropriate content, they are in risk of getting blocked. People who violate the above rules can be subject to their account getting a strike, they getting a block, or either. If the infraction is minor, they will not receive one; anything that goes beyond this line will be subject to a ban or block. Have a good time and follow the rules above before you begin! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse